destinedrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Life
= "Go to hell" -Life talking to her brother Death '''Lux''' is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only bested by few people. she isn't aggressive however unless she's with her brother. Appearance Features '''Lux '''is 5"5' with an hourglass body shape, she's slim and has small features. her hair is long and extremely soft to the touch, it is an angelic white that goes down to her butt. her eyes are a soft blue, similar to a light ocean reef. she is pale with pink undertones but she has some colour. Clothing '''Lux''' wears a long angelic dress that, if she wants it to, can turn into a top, she wears thin leggings/tights, that seem to be white. her foot ware is weird however, she wears large lead boots that seem to be white gold or silver, this is to anchor her to the ground, on her head she wears a white gold thrown halo. finally, on her wrists she wears white metal gauntlets that look similar to thorns. Powers and abilitys Passive -Immunity ''The user can go into a mode or form made to grant immunity to themselves, allowing them to be unaffected by poisons, diseases, radiation and such. This can allow the user to go through poisonous or otherwise dangerous environments, or eating or drinking things that are poisonous.'' Activational -All Creation Powers ''[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Creation info]'' -All Light Powers ''[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Light-Based_Abilities Info]'' -All Healing Powers ''[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Healing_Powers Info]'' -Divine Attacks ''The user is able to release/use divine energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc.'' -Power Manifestation ''User acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which they can manipulate in varying degrees, up to and including practical nigh-omnipotence. Most users are strongly affected by the power they embody, in appearance, personality, etc.'' ''Many of these entities are ancient, being the primal manifestation of their concept, and on the level of cosmic beings.'' -Lethality Manipulation ''User can manipulate the deadliness/harmfulness/lethality of anything towards anything, increasing/decreasing how much damage anything can cause.'' -underlaying full arsnal ''User has an endless number of abilities/powers, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. They can use any existing power as well as those that are yet to be, as their complete power database includes all potential abilities, but they are not able to use this at will or ever, since it could be from creation abilities''-Shell Creation ''The user can create new forms of a person, giving them not only new forms, but new powers and new attributes, possibly even new skills as well as a new appearance.'' -All Manipulation Powers ''[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Manipulations Info]'' -Absolute / Supernatural speed User can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. The user can move at infinite velocities, allowing the user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. / Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over other beings in their universe because their capabilities are pushed far beyond the natural level, making them immensely faster than regular beings (in that verse). (type 4 supernatural speed) (she is unable to control this ability fully -Levitation User can cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. (she is unable to control this abilitie) -Flight / wing manifestation User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. Super moves -Soul strip user can rip out souls of others, no matter where or when they are. in some cases this can erase them. (this can not be avoided, even if you are not there it will harm you) nothing apart from the caster can give the soul back unless done physically from the storage place. (once the soul is removed there body will shatter, and when the person comes back they come back in there body) Relationships Family Death = Brother Limbo = Adopted Sibling Friends The keeper = BFF! Extra Lifes full name is Lux Zoea or otherwise known as life. She was made before everything and most people and is only older than limbo in the arcane reality. She seems to be female and she has female organs. Lux really don't care what your gender is, she will respect it but she over all doesn't care. Backstory She came into existance to fill a role, its unclear however if the creators made her or it was the omni-verse itself whom made her. Forms / Items